The Depths Sunk
by Kandakicksass
Summary: It was a stupid mistake, and now, it's an irreversible one. Sesshomaru doesn't have a choice. He's Naraku's. Not really anything more than drabble, but there's a minor sex scene and some fluff.


Sesshomaru gave the ceiling a level stare, his expression apathetic. He was remarkably exhausted, which was rare. But he couldn't complain. He had asked for it.

He felt a familiar mouth press a kiss to his nape, and his eyes darkened.

"You were insatiable tonight. Are you finally tired, _Lord _Sesshomaru?" Arms wrapped around him, arms he knew much too well. He pulled out of them, standing, his silver hair falling over his shoulder and tickling his perfect ass.

"I don't get tired."

He caught the half-demon's predator-like smirk in his peripheral vision. He frowned, resisting the urge to growl at him like a half-assed puppy. He tried to ignore the burning twinge in his ass and frowned even deeper when he could not.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Asked for more than you can handle?"

"Be quiet, half-demon filth," he snapped unthinkingly before he heard a low chuckle. Before he realized what was happening, he was already shoved against the wall, filled to the core. He couldn't help it; he released a loud groan, his abused, sore passage throbbing around the man's erection.

"Naraku, stop it."

"Does it hurt, Sesshomaru?" he asked conversationally. "Have you had enough of my cock?"

"Pull _out_, Naraku." Against his will, his legs wrapped around the brunette's waist. Naraku pulled out, then thrust back in again, his erection scraping the walls of his passage pleasantly before slamming his hard on into Sesshomaru's bruised prostate.

Pain ebbed into pleasure yet again and Sesshomaru sighed, wrapping his arms around Naraku's neck and felt his smirk against his neck. It always happened like this. He would wait until Sesshomaru was exhausted, until Sesshomaru didn't want it anymore, and then he would take him yet again. He enjoyed it greatly when Sesshomaru was fully willing, but he also got off on it when he wasn't. Sesshomaru's pain was Naraku's pleasure, the sadistic bastard.

"When you feel so good? You really want me to?"

Sesshomaru made a very uncharacteristic face, a light blush staining his ivory cheeks, painting a streak of red over the violet stripes.

"Well, Sesshomaru?" he asked, and stopped moving. "You have to say something. I wouldn't want to do something—" His smirk became dangerous. "—_wrong_."

"Move, you bastard," Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing a fistful of Naraku's dark hair and pulling… hard. Naraku laughed, thrusting again, and pulled out only to literally throw his lover onto the bed, proceeding to plough into him in earnest. Sesshomaru's expression twisted as he came, coating their chests, and donned his apathetic mask as Naraku did the same.

"And how do you feel now? Still tired?"

"Dirty."

Naraku's smirk spoke volumes.

"Don't act like you're ashamed, Sesshomaru. Your pride won't allow it. Besides… it is you who comes here every night."

"And you just happen to be here," Sesshomaru said softly, but Naraku could hear the petulance in his tone and his smirk softened slightly.

"Of course," he agreed. "You come to me, Sesshomaru. You want this. You beg for it. It's the highlight of my night." He was silent for a while. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if your little brother found out about this?"

Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha's gaping expression, followed by more wind scars that even Sesshomaru could imagine. He had to hold back a quiet chuckle; it was an amusing image.

"If he ever does it will be by no miscalculation of mine, Naraku," he replied, trying to get up, but Naraku's arms held him in place. With a sigh, he gave up, relaxing into the strong arms that held him so every night.

And it was every night. Two or three moon cycles before, it had started sporadically. Maybe once every nine or ten days he would find himself in the familiar hallways, angrily marching on toward his certain downfall. Now, it was daily. It even got to the point to where the demon would sit there, just inside the door, his arms around his knees, waiting in the dark for his doombringer to show.

But Sesshomaru was not alone. Naraku did show—he always did. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one sinking to unnerving depths.

He looked over at Naraku, who smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his swollen lips. Sesshomaru's lips, against his will, twitched upward into an irriatingly sweet smile.

He may even sink into hell… but then again, Naraku would be there, too. And wasn't that something to look forward to?

**This is a long drabble. Well, Taylor would like you all to know that she was reading this over my shoulder as I wrote it, and that it has her seal of approval. Ja ne, everyone. Please review.**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
